1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for inspecting articles using a radiation beam, and in particular, to an apparatus for inspecting articles using a radiation beam utilizing a controller for controlling and manipulating a plurality of images produced by the apparatus.
2. Background Art
DE-4,023,414.A1 to Bermbach et al. discloses a device for irradiating objects with fan-shaped radiation used scan the contents of objects, for example, in airports for detecting bombs, weapons and smuggled goods. The device includes a first imaging system and a second imaging system, where each imaging system includes a radiation emitter and an associated radiation receiver. According to Bermbach et al., it is possible to irradiate an object from different directions. Signals corresponding to radiograph signals received by the radiation receivers are directed to an image processing device including a computer for creating a visible image on a monitor of the imaging system from the received signals.
Each imaging system of the Bermbach et al. system includes an operating unit for presetting recording parameters required for each image for the radiation emitter and manipulating visible images.